Ordinary Miracle
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: Manaphy has one wish, she wants to fly. Jirachi is the wish-maker, what kind of miracles does he have up his sleeves and what extra spices is he going to add? ManaphyxJirachi OceanStarshipping Response to SU's SilverUmbra Challenge


**Response to SilverUmbra's challenge. OceanStarshipping ( ManaphyxJirachi) Song: Ordinary Miracle by Sarah Mclachlan**

_**It's not that usual,**_

_**When everything is beautiful,**_

_**It's just another ordinary Miracle today…**_

Manaphy lazily swam towards her resting rock. She could not sleep tonight, the full moon shone cheerfully above her ocean. Manaphy laid down on her lichen covered rock and gazed up, out the waters and up into the skies where the stars danced.

_**The sky knows when it's time to snow,**_

_**You don't need to teach a seed to grow,**_

_**It's just another ordinary miracle today…**_

How much Manaphy yearned and longed to feel the gushing wind whip her antenna around. The tickling sensation of wind under her tummy, to be ten times closer to the stars, to the clouds, to the moon. To spread her arms wide open and close her eyes and just let the wind carry her. Manaphy shut her eyes and tried to imagine the sensation, when something or someone slammed down into her ocean only feets away from where she was resting.

_**Life is like a gift they say,**_

_**Wrapped up for you everyday,**_

_**Open up and find a way,**_

_**To give some of you own.**_

Her eyes shot open when someone tapped on her shoulder. There, in front of her, inches from her face was Jirachi. His three metal square things floating around, his cheeks puffed up with breath. Jirachi grinned, bubbles erupting from his mouth. Suddenly he gagged to squirmed to the surface. Manaphy gave the star pokemon a boost to top. The two burst from the surface with Jirachi gasping for air and a giggling Manaphy who just recovered from a deep blush.

_**Isn't it remarkable?**_

_**Like every time a raindrop falls**_

_**It's just another ordinary miracle today…**_

" What are you doing here Jirachi?" Manaphy asked.

"Just visitin' you on my last day before sleeping for another hundred or thousands years of sleep." Jirachi answered, getting up from the ocean, shaking himself from the water.

" Oh…" Manaphy whispered, hiding her blush. Of all others, it had to be her.

"So what do you wish, Manaphy?" Jirachi's sudden offer surprised her.

"M-M-Me??" Manaphy stammered.

" I don't see another Manaphy around here." Jirachi chuckled, pretending to look for someone.

"I wish…"

_**Birds in winter have their fling,**_

_**And always make it home by spring,**_

_**It's just another ordinary miracle today**_

"Uh huh. Uh huh?" Jirachi flew closer to her face, a slight blush spread across his face. Manaphy giggled softly and blushed.

" To fly. I wish to fly." Manaphy answered, a smile and a heavy blush plastered on her face.

"To fly? Why?" Jirachi asked, backing up,

" I don't know. I just want to be closer to the moon and the stars… to actually feel wind and not bubbles. You know, you just get sick of the water." Manaphy sighed.

" Ok. If you say so."Jirachi nodded. His three metal bangs glowed white as it rose up, as did Manaphy.

_**When you wake up everyday,**_

_**Please don't throw your dreams away.**_

_**Hold them close to your heart,**_

_**Cause we are all part,**_

_**Of an Ordinary Miracle.**_

Manaphy's mouth gaped open into a wide smile. She raised her arms as her feet left the water. Jirachi stopped glowing and grinned, " Ok! Come on! Let's go higher!" He shot up and twirled around to face Manaphy who was not far behind.

The two flew side by side, they shot through a cloud, feeling the moisture cling to the backs until the wind blew it off their backs. Manaphy parted form Jirachi and flew up to the full, orange moon.

_**Ordinary miracle,**_

_**Do you want to see a Miracle?**_

Jirachi came beside her and scooted beside her until they were brushing. The duo blushed, Manaphy yawned and laid her head on Jirachi's shoulder, " Jirachi..?"

"Yeah?"

" I…I…I"

"I'm going to save you the trouble of saying the hardest words to say of all. Actions speak better than words." Jirachi smiled, pulling Manaphy into a short but yet sweet kiss.

Manaphy blushed and snuggled up closer to the Star Pokémon and fell asleep, in front of the moon.

_**It seems so exceptional**_

_**That things work out after all,**_

_**It's just another ordinary miracle today…**_

Jirachi leaned down and whispered into Manaphy's 'ear' sadly, " I have to go Manaphy.It is time."

" Already…?"

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you, Everyday through telepathy. Ok? I promise…" Jirachi cradled her in his arms as he slowly descended to the ocean.

" Promise, ok? Promise?" Manaphy yawned.

" Promise."

" Bye – Bye. Wake up soon." Manaphy smiled, her eyes opening a little.

Jirachi set her onto her rightful home, he leaned in and kissed her forehead one more time, "I will." He turned and flew up and disappeared behind a cloud.

_**The sun comes up and shines so bright,**_

_**It disappears again at night.**_

_**It's just another ordinary miracle today…**_

_**Oooooh….Ooooh……Ooooo…**_

Manaphy had gotten more than what she wished for. She had a chance to fly AND she had told her lover that she loved him through actions. Manaphy was content and happy, she drifted back to her mossy bed and curled up in a ball before going to sleep, a smile glued on her face.

_**It's just another…Ordinary Miracle, todaaaaay……**_

**THE END!! Phew, Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
